a beautiful stranger
by SimonsSavior
Summary: Simon goes on a run to pick up some baby needs for negan and blakes adopted daughter while out he runs across danielle a survivor trying to stay safe by herself while trying to fight the cancer inside her body


**_While going on a run to get baby Mia some new clothes and toys per Negan's request Simon comes across a stranded_**

 ** _beautiful stranger who is alone, scared, tired and fighting for her life. Simon makes this girl priority._**

 ** _Title: A Beautiful Stranger_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Clothes,Toys and a new conquest_**

 _ **Pairing: Blake &Negan Simon&Danielle guest appearance Mia **_

_**Warnings: Mentions of Cancer, Being sexually frustrated, fluff**_

 _ **" She must be going through a growth spurt " Blake said looking over her shoulder to Negan as she tried to pull the**_

 _ **jean jumper over Mia's head.**_

 _ **"Owie Owie Owie" Mia yelled**_

 _ **"Ugh negan please she needs new clothes"**_

 _ **"I agree doll, ill go see what Simon is up too send him on a run to get some new shit for beansprout" Negan said leaning down**_

 _ **and kissing Blake on the cheek.**_

 _ **Negan walked over to the bedroom door that they now shared and walked into the hallway closing the door behind him and walking**_

 _ **to Simon's room which was downstairs.**_

 ** _Simon paced inside his room lately he could not get comfortable, he couldn't sleep, the only thing really on his mind was the fact that_**

 ** _it had not had sex in over a year i mean sure he could have a worker if he wanted to but he didn't want to just take some random girl to_**

 ** _his room fuck her and than send her on her way. He wanted to have someone that he could take care of someone he could love._**

 ** _** KNOCK KNOCK **_**

 _ **" yo Si you in there " Negan yelled as he knocked on the door with the end of Lucille**_

 ** _Simon walked over to the door opening slowly sipping on the glass of gin that he had been drinking for the last half hour._**

 _ **Negan let him self in walking over and sitting on the Grey leather sofa that Simon had in his room, placing Lucille next to him on the couch**_

 _ **and swinging his arm behind his head .**_

 _ **" Dude you look like your fucking dog just died whats the matter"**_

 _ **" Just going alittle stir crazy i guess i mean its been a week or so since we have left the sanctuary"**_

 _ **" Well on that fucking note i need a favor" Negan looked at simon laughing a bit**_

 _ **" Beansprout is growing Peaches thinks its a fucking growth spurt or something" Negan huffed**_

 _ **" She needs more clothes I remember that there is a department store about an hour from here. get a crew together a big enough crew**_

 _ **for two trucks and head out tonight" Negan clapped his hands together standing up and pouring himself a shot of gin**_

 _ **" I need you to get clothes peaches said 2T- 3T and also i want you to look for some fucking learning toys" Negan slapped Simon on the back**_

 ** _Simon gave a half smile, downed the rest of his gin and grabbed his weapon belt sliding it around his waist_**

 ** _" im on it boss ill go grab Dwight and some of the boys and we will head out in 20"_**

 ** _She had been scavenging for days when she finally came across the old department store besides the 6-7 walkers that were walking around outside the store_**

 ** _was clear. She had been staying in the store now for what she thinks was maybe a week or so, she was so weak and was just happy to have a pace that she could sleep_**

 _ **without one eye opened. She had made alittle makeshift place for herself a sleeping bag, two fluffy pillows, lanterns, some new clothes, and surprisingly this department store still**_

 _ **had alot of food and drinks left she had not eaten this well in a while. Before the world had come to end Danielle who at the young age of 21 was diagnosed with stage 2 ovarian cancer**_

 _ **she was in her 5th week of chemotherapy and radiation when the world ended, luckily she had had a cat scan MRI and the cancer was almost in remission. Danielle had managed to continue her**_

 _ **treatments for another 2 weeks after the world fell, because she was in her 3rd year in nursing school. Danielle was by herself her entire group had been killed one by one she contemplated**_

 _ **suicide alot but never went through with it. She was tiny standing at about 5"3 and weighing only about 100lb. she had lost weight due to the cancer treatment but was still**_

 _ **strong. She had once had long brown curly hair but she had lost it all but had managed to get a pretty pitch black long straight wig before the world fell. her breasts were bigger for her little**_

 _ **figure they were about a C cup she wore tight black leggings, a dark burgundy tank top and a burgundy white and black plaid overshirt she had a black backpack that she carried with her**_

 _ **that she kept her gun and medicine in, Tylenol, upset stomach medicine, something for dizziness. and she wore a black studded belt that a machete hung from. Her black combat boots had been**_

 _ **through hell and back, Danielle sat in the middle of aisle 15 reading Stephen Kings "IT" when she heard the voices at the back entrance.**_

 _ **" what the fuck seriously" Danielle huffed and whispered to herself**_

 _ **" Alright guys Negan wants clothes 2T-3T and learning toys for Mia, lets not take all night either" Simon yelled at the saviors he had brought with him on the run**_

 _ **Danielle walked to the back entrance and stood behind the back door, this was her place and she wasnt about to let people take it over even if it was a bunch of guys.**_

 _ **She was feeling really weak today and hadnt eaten anything for about 2 days, in the back of her mind danielle knew she was relapsing and should just hide instead of trying**_

 _ **to fight but she wasnt going to back down.**_

 _ **Simon opened the back door looking around each direction when all of a sudden he felt arms around his neck and pressure on his back as Danielle jumped on his back**_

 _ **wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck trying to choke him and bring him to his knees.**_

 ** _"What the fuck... Jesus Christ " Simon yelled flying backwards pushing Danielle against the wall roughly_**

 ** _" Ouch fuck get away asshole, This is my place you cannot take anything im finally safe" she began to cry not because she was scared more from anger_**

 ** _and aggravation_**

 ** _when simon heard her soft yet angry voice he pulled her arms away from his neck and lifted her off of him spinning her around to be in front of him_**

 ** _" Fuck sweetheart your a fiesty fireball" Simon said looking her up and down god she was beautiful, and was not afraid to look out for herself._**

 ** _" look i cant go back out there please just leave, leave my home " Danielle said with tears falling down her face_**

 ** _Danielle began to get hot and the store began to spin in all sorts of directions last thing she remembered is falling into Simons arms_**

 ** _"Shit dwight her pulse is fucking weak we need to get her to dr. carson i just cant leave her here." simon said holding danielle in his arms_**

 _ **" im going to get her back her is the list grab the supplies and whatever else you guys can fit in the truck than get the fuck back to the sanctuary"**_

 _ **Feedback is welcome: this is my first time writing let me know if i should keep going**_


End file.
